bitter_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollia
The Treaty of Siyaaga The treaty was signed between Aduaine and Frollia. The last Eyahoo King of Aduaine had died and had been replaced by the Saekjads. The father of the King of Frollia was the grandfather of the King of Aduaine. The two nations agreed to help each other as necessary. Mainland Frollia's population is 1 million. 700 000 for Salmera. Deiglawaan Angeisoer and Leaikka Garnaxadinorer Children are:Xunaa Deiglawaannorer, Xoolkei Deiglawaannorer, Jaishkwed Deiglawaannorer, Hlavart Deiglawaansoer, Keida Deiglawaannorer, Aanxar Deiglawaansoer. Korietta-Salmeran word for Rum. From Trebian Korata from Coscan Kurat from Parbatian Gurat, meaning rum, which was invented there. Frollia originally began as the Tlobeikka Family consolidated rule over the various southern kingdoms and founded a kingdom that stretched from Frollier in the north to the shores of the Trebian. The Osfanic Commonwealth(Denmark and Hanseatic league) , a group of cities and duchies under nominal rule of the osfanic king founded the city of Rantark in Frollier. The Frollian Order eventually took control of Frollia and conquered the kingdom. 3 Bishophrics and 1 archbishophric eventually divided the nation from the Frollian Order. 244 years ago, under the leadership of the Archbishop of rantark, the Frollish established a commonwealth with representatives from each forming a Diet. 239 years ago, Salmera turned over control to the Frollish Commonwealth due to pressures of annexation from Trebia. 126 years ago, The Dleitrs, a Dukely family, eventually broke off Avany from the rest of Frollia. 124 years ago, The diet was eventually replaced by a kingdom under the Orietts who rallied the people to their cause, stating that the Diet was ineffective and an example of which was the Avanians leaving. The new kingdom was economically successful at first due to holding the Bardelles Strait, however Frollish power grew weakened as their hold over the strait was weakened by other nations. Reasons included the Osfaners leaving due to the new kingdom and imposing economic sanctions on the new kingdom. The kingdom eventually grew weak and relied on Trebia for its continued existence as raids by its neighbors often occured and it began to fail economically as the fewer ships began to make the journey west of the Bardelles due to lack of demand for Fersing goods and walrus ivory, the main reason for trade, as it was replaced by much cheaper and common elephant ivory from the Aborean Peninsula. It has a great deal of debt to the Trebians. 15 years ago, the new emperor of trebia, Emperor Olixas demanded that the Frollish pay an annual sum of 5000 komis to him in exchange for their keeping Salmera as the Trebians had claimed for centuries that the Salmoe Islands were theirs and they even had documents from the Nisse backing their claims. The Frollish then sent an envoy to negotiate for a lesser price as they had no power to refuse, but the emperor refused and demanded payment lest they face economic sanctions. The Frollish eventually agreed to pay by the end of the year but they were unable and the Trebians cut off all ties with Frollier. 4 years ago, the Trebians and Frollish signed an agreement wherein the Frollish would refuse to enter any agreement with the Osfaners in exchange for renewed Trebian military and economic support. Nixanaa-Frollish Capital